<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Walk Across the World With You by LutenaitMagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538489">To Walk Across the World With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic'>LutenaitMagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Origins SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty Poem, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all they wanted<br/>To walk across each other's worlds<br/>With each other<br/>But a mermaid and an Endermen<br/>Couldn't last long in the same place </p><p>. . . . . . . . . . </p><p>Aka an angsty poem about Origins SMP Niki and Ranboo :]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Walk Across the World With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short but then again my poetry skills have declined<br/>But yes, a poem version of something I'm going to write that is much longer, lmao. </p><p>Songs I Listened to: Evelyn Evelyn (Evelyn Evelyn) </p><p>Maybe fix inspired by that song soon, but first another Time Traveler Ranboo and maybe egg corrupt Ranboo fics first :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Flowers</p><p>Rain</p><p>Trees</p><p>Leaves</p><p>People</p><p>No</p><p>Person. </p><p>One. </p><p> </p><p>Her. </p><p>The one in the lake</p><p>Her lagoon now</p><p>Never to be another’s again</p><p> </p><p>He was okay with that</p><p>He guessed.</p><p>It didn’t hurt him</p><p>For now</p><p> </p><p>Niki smiled at him</p><p>He felt the water against his skin</p><p>He winced</p><p>Glared</p><p>And shook his head</p><p>She was only saving him from his thoughts</p><p> </p><p>She twirled the roses that she held</p><p>Grinning</p><p>He rolled his eyes</p><p>Watching</p><p> </p><p>You look lonely over there,<br/>She’d say</p><p> </p><p>I’m not</p><p>Ranboo would argue back</p><p>I’m just stuck here</p><p>Because of the rain</p><p> </p><p>And she would smile so wide</p><p>And stand up and spin around</p><p>Showing she was free</p><p>And remind him that he was stuck</p><p> </p><p>Stuck under a tree</p><p>Watching</p><p> </p><p>How long will it last?</p><p>He asked, eyes tracing the ground</p><p>No idea</p><p>She’d reply, only annoying him more</p><p> </p><p>You’re lucky, you know. </p><p>You can move</p><p>And walk</p><p>And are free</p><p> </p><p>And I’m stuck</p><p>Stuck under this tree</p><p> </p><p>Niki should shake her head</p><p>Sure, I'm living</p><p>But you will later</p><p>Sure, I'm having the time of my life</p><p>But you will soon</p><p>As soon as the clouds clear </p><p>And the rain disappears</p><p>You'll be free</p><p>And I'll be trapped</p><p>Back under the water. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo wanted to argue otherwise </p><p>He always did. </p><p>But this time he knew</p><p> </p><p>She was right</p><p>The mermaid and the Endermen would never meet for long</p><p> </p><p>And that stung more than the rain that would burn him</p><p>The water that would scar him</p><p> </p><p>Just that</p><p> </p><p>What I'd give to walk around with you</p><p>Niki said</p><p>Her voice distant</p><p> </p><p>What I'd give to travel through the water with you</p><p>Ranboo replied</p><p>Shrinking back against the tree </p><p> </p><p>What I'd give to walk across your world with you</p><p>They said in unison</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the stab in their hearts</p><p> </p><p>What could we give?</p><p>Ranboo asked, twirling grass between his fingers </p><p> </p><p>Diamonds</p><p>Emeralds</p><p>Gold</p><p>Anything </p><p>Niki said, almost desperately </p><p>Just to walk on land not only in the rain</p><p> </p><p>And to talk with you</p><p>When you aren't miserable </p><p>No offense </p><p>She giggled, the Endermen frowning</p><p> </p><p>None taken</p><p>He muttered, looking up to watch the clouds</p><p>His head spun</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head slightly to watch the water ripple as raindrops hit the surface </p><p>The disturbed the peace</p><p> </p><p>Just like they were</p><p> </p><p>Ranboo sighed, shaking his head</p><p>They weren't ever supposed to meet </p><p>Know each other </p><p>Be friends with each other </p><p>And yet here they were</p><p> </p><p>And it was then Ranboo swore</p><p>One day </p><p> </p><p>He'd find a way to let them walk across the world with each other </p><p> </p><p>It was all they wanted </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TWITTER WHERE I SHIT POST: @/Lutenait</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>